<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wickedness in the most vulnerable by Sasygigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076528">Wickedness in the most vulnerable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi'>Sasygigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Michael Jackson (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Evil, Evil, F/M, Kings &amp; Queens, Obsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The evil Empress Crystalia has placed fear into the hearts of many planets of the universe yet a group of heroes stand in her way.</p><p>Luckily a certain guard is here to help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wickedness in the most vulnerable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh!" Crystalia shouted as she punched her fist into the wall"THOSE BRATS HAVE DONE IT AGAIN!!!"</p><p>"My empress, you must calm down" Her advisor said"It was only just one general "</p><p>"yes...AND 6 TO ADD IT UP!!!!"</p><p>Her anger rose to the point that fire spurted from her hands causing a a captured to be out in flames. The maid disperse the fire instantly, trying to make sure that she didn't burn down the whole ship.</p><p>Luckily she calmed down and let out a disappointing sigh.</p><p>"I need to go somewhere"</p><p>She quietly left her royal court, trying to head to her room to mope. </p><p>"Why can't I win!?" She whined"It's like the universe wants me to lose! "</p><p>But as she was going through her rant she suddenly heard giggling. It came from the storage unit.</p><p>"What the hell?" She gasped</p><p>Confused she followed the giggle down the stairs to where all of the food was. She used her staff to make a light the place up, and what she saw at the end shocked her the most.</p><p>It was Michael, her highest guard. He protected her from danger ever since she was little. He was on the ground kneeling in front of a bag of potatoes, with a picture of her on top.</p><p>"Michael!?" She shrieked</p><p>"Oh Crystalia, my beloved, my goddess"he said sweetly" all pure evil, devious, and power hungry...yet"</p><p>He turned to her, giving her a disappointing frown.</p><p>"You let those fools get to you"</p><p>"Who!?"</p><p>"Those brats!" He shouted "those...'heros'!!"</p><p>"What a out them, how about you explain this!?"</p><p>"Oh nothing, just my little shrine to praise you, I mean, you want praise don't you?"</p><p>"Yes...I just never thought you would use a bag of potatoes"</p><p>He giggled and rose up from the ground. He circled around the empress, exposing his true madness.</p><p>Michael was obsessed with her.</p><p>"I know Crystalia, how pathetic if me, I promise I'll upgrade my shrine, however" he said"That's not what I'm here for"</p><p>He pulled her to a chair and took out a map of the universe.</p><p>"See this map, this is how much power you have"he said drawing most of the map in red" And this...is what those brats have"</p><p>Using a blue marker he drew the rest of the map, only just a small corner on the bottom left corner.</p><p>"They hardly have much of this universe, they're nothing"</p><p>"They easily knocked down 7 of my Generals!"</p><p>"So wait they were pathetic anyway" he scoffed"Easy a pie, however you need to show them how powerful you truly are, show them your true nature, and how much stronger you really are"</p><p>"And how do I do that?"</p><p>He smirked devilishly at her response.</p><p>"Killing them hasn't been working so sell hasn't it my dear, but if we convince them to join our side, then we can defeat the rest of them"</p><p>"Ha!" She smirked "Like that will work, those fools are so high and mighty on their friendship"</p><p>Michael laughed.</p><p>"I know, how lame, don't they see this is a god eat dog world, happiness is useless!"</p><p>"I know right" she laughed "How lame, well, thanks for the help Michael, just make sure that you don't try to use the potato sacks like that?"</p><p>She got up from her chair and was about to leave, however Michael blocked her path.</p><p>"Before you leave my dear, I want to make a proposition"</p><p>"What kind of proposition?"</p><p>"A plan I've been plotting my goddess" he said evily "If you want to listen"</p><p>"Sure, let me hear it"</p><p>"But I can't say it out loud, the other generals might steal it, can I whisper?"</p><p>"Yes, you may</p><p>He went to her ear and whispered something, seconds later Crystalia let out a devilish smile.</p><p>" you evil bastard!"she chuckled devilishly "if I knew you had this plan I would've made you General!"</p><p>"Yes I would, however, I have something else in mind"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You see my goddess, I've heard some thing that came from those hero's mouths during my time in the battlefield"</p><p>"You mean when you got wounded by their leader?"</p><p>"Yes, and do you know what they said?"</p><p>"What do they say?"</p><p>He took a deep breath and punched his fist into the wall.</p><p>"They said that you were just a whiny brat, who doesn't know the first thing about being a ruler, and that I was a toy for your pleasure, not that I don't like serving you like that for course" he smirked"However, they did say one thing, they said that if I die then you wouldn't give to flipping shits about me, that to you I am just nothing "</p><p>That shook her to the core. contrary to many people, Crystalia loved her court. They were all here friends and family who wanted the Empire to grow. For Michael, he is her best friend, and the thought of losing him hurt her.</p><p>Especially when he got wounded.</p><p>That made her very upset.</p><p>"THOSE BRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed "HOW DARE THEY DISRESPECT YOU LIKE THAT, AND MADE ME COME OUT AS SOME HEARTLESS MONSTER!!!"</p><p>"I know the pain my queen, trust me...I wanted the kill them when they said that, but I was too much in pain to move, however that doesn't mean I don't want my revenge"</p><p>"They're gonna pay for what they've done to you Michael, I'll make sure they suffer first before I force them to join us!"</p><p>"Oh they will my goddess, they will, however...there is one problem"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I'm just a guard, and being General means that I'll have to occupy A Kingdom, and be at risk by them again" he said sadly "I need to make sure that they pay without those risks"</p><p>Crystalia was confused at first, but then instantly realized what he meant.</p><p>"You want to become my king"</p><p>Her remark caused him to smirk.</p><p>"Oh I do, but don't worry, I'm not trying to take your power, I prefer you to have to control dear" he giggled"I just want to make sure I have the ability to make those hero's suffer without problems, nothing more, I am your slave after all"</p><p>She forgot about this. How Michael acted around her. He made it clear that he wanted to be treated like a submissive and desiring to praise her than have power. Just the idea of that made her smirk a bit from it. She did like him after all.</p><p>"Well in that case darling, you can become my king"</p><p>"Thank you my goddess" he bowed "I promise you with my plan, they'll fall to their knees, an the universe..."</p><p>He gently kissed her lips.</p><p>"Will belong to you"</p><p>"Oh no darling" she responded</p><p>Crystalia pulled him closer to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. Before ending it with a devious smile.</p><p>"THE UNIVERSE WILL BE OURS!!!"</p><p>Together they tackles loudly together, as they began to plot their plan to take over the rest of the universe.</p><p>The next day, Michael became king.</p><p>And thanks to his ruthlessness he managed to break the heroes and join their side making the universe belong to them forever.</p><p>They eventually had a daughter together, and named her Lexi, and spend the rest of their lives, happy together in their newly conquered Galaxy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>